Proper Order
by Aeromance
Summary: Everything has its proper place, everything has a proper order. When order and balance is upset, all Hell can break at loose. Especially when dating Draco Malfoy.


**_My soul hag is the most wonderful woman to have ever womaned in womandom and if not for her gloriousness, this story would not have ever been posted here._**

"Harry?"

The caressing fingers tightened slightly to punctuate the word and request attention. Too relaxed to fully commit his attention to acceding to the call or blatantly being obtuse, Harry simply replied with the easier acknowledgement that required no movement. "Mm."

That was enough, apparently. It must be serious.

"I was just finding myself wondering, why are we always Harry and Draco?" the blonde lightly commented, but his thighs told a different story - Harry could feel them tense beneath his head. He let his eyes open slightly as he frowned in concentration. It seemed like a trick question of the worst kind and Harry knew he needed more information before he gave any definitive answer unless he wanted to end up with a blonde, red-faced, pointy git instead of the quiet, content man beneath and above him.

Unable to call upon any of the Slytherin wiles that were supposedly in his veins, Harry opted to be blunt and hope for the best. "What do you mean, exactly?" He added just the right amount of curiosity and slight defensiveness to make it seem that he knew what Draco was talking about, but wanted him to lay down his hand before commenting further. Okay, maybe some wiles were there.

Absently, the pale hand in his hair tugged again. Knowing it was a small, thoughtless gesture, Harry let himself enjoy the pleasant bolts that it sent through his scalp. It was easy to see Draco was choosing his words carefully. Harry didn't bother to hide his smirk. If he tipped himself off - who cares?

"Well." It seemed more of a statement in and of itself rather than a start. "We seem to always be, no matter what format or purpose, to be announced or labeled as Harry and Draco. H. D." Not understanding the need for the initials, Harry considered interrupting him but thought better of it. "Or, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. HPDM. Always. In the papers, introductions, being referred to... Always. Why do you think that is?"

Harry truly didn't know what to say to that. Aside from the fact that he honestly hadn't noticed that up until this point, he just didn't see any reason for it besides that it sounded better to his mind. Mentally, he intoned Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. No, he was right. The other way around was much better. "They..." Opening his mouth without knowing beforehand what he was going to say, one of his many faults that being in Draco's presence made him all too aware of. "Uh...they save the best for last...?" His tone trailed off, flicking up slightly in the end, questioning if that was a viable answer and the right thing to say. Judging from the single line that used to be Draco's soft lips, he hadn't said the right thing.

No insult or sharp remark was forthcoming and that alone was certainly cause for concern. Shifting over and turning his head, Harry pressed his nose against the shirt covered abdomen before him, kissing it and pondering the boy beneath the clothes. A subtle shift had Harry smiling. He hardly needed to know what Draco liked, he was always sure to push Harry in the right direction and put it right in front of his face where it was hard for him, even at his dimmest moments, to ignore. Such as now, and this was a very literal example.

Draco remained quiet and Harry opted to kiss again, now slightly to the left, where he was sure a small, pale navel was hiding beneath the shirt - that was somewhat of a special spot for Draco. Not necessarily erotic, he just enjoyed it. Of course, the blonde must have had this mostly planned, as now that Harry thought about it, it was Draco's knee raising that prompted him to roll over in the first place.

Harry froze at the thought, feeling his brain start to whirl in action once more. Draco was always leading him, Harry loved it and sometimes hated it but he always followed. He was doing it now. He wasn't looking for an argument or the right answer to satisfy him, this was a carefully constructed path and Draco's silence was the sign that all was not going according to plan.

Harry picked himself up and sat shoulder to shoulder with Draco, blatantly staring at him. What could he want, though? "Would you...prefer it to be Draco and Harry?" Sometimes the stumbling into a sentence without knowing where it is going worked out for him. He was proud of those rare moments.

Draco hummed with a noncommittal air, but Harry didn't need to feel his thighs to guess it was mostly a façade. He had no other ideas on how to press the issue and decided on silence as the proper tool to break through to his quiet companion. The silence was a good device for prodding Draco's lack of patience and forcing him to speak. The trick of it was Harry had never known the virtue either and after nearly a minute of silence, he was ready to grab Draco by the collar and demand to know what he wanted of Harry.

Restraining himself, Harry made to get up, hoping to prompt action. It worked. A hand caressed his shoulder, stopping him without actually grabbing and forcing him to sit. Green eyes turned about and saw Draco finally looking at him.

"It would make sense. Not that it would matter to me one way or the other. But there's no other reason, and-" Draco's eyebrow raised, a sign of an internal victory he was feeling "It would be alphabetical, then. Draco, Harry. Malfoy, Potter." Harry could only stare at him. He was torn between confusion and an utter lack of care about the topic. They never even bothered to read the papers, did they? And-

"Because D comes before H and M-"

"Yes, I do know the alphabet," Harry snapped. Gray eyes narrowed at him, seeming to become slivers of silver, glinting in the afternoon light.

"I figured it would be prudent to check. Seeing as you do not even know gray is not a colour, I wasn't sure what else elementary knowledge you were missing." This time Draco stood, raising easily from the couch and turning to face Harry, his mouth set in a frown.

Harry looked up at him and opened his mouth, not even to think of another barbed insult to return. "Wouldn't the proper order be Draco and Harry Malfoy Potter?"

That stopped him. "What?" Genuine surprise and curiosity etched along his pale face.

Not missing an opportunity, Harry stood up with him, his face a breath from Draco's, clearly breaking into his personal space and continued. "Seeing as how H comes after D but before M and then last is P."

"I realize how the alphabet works, Harry. You can't simply mash two names together however you please. It just doesn't work that way." His words had less cutting ice to them.

"I know. Unless it was just one properly combined name." Harry bit his lip, unsure where exactly that came from, but he hoped Draco would understand what he meant, not that he had been very clear at all, without having to explain himself.

The blonde's eyes narrowed and then widened, clearly slowly working through Harry's words, mouthing them softly.

"Oh, Harry." He couldn't help holding his breath, waiting. "You're impossible."

Harry grinned.

*Eight Months Later*

_On a startling note, Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter were married this weekend. Of course, knowledge of their close relationship has been common for some time, but the sudden rumors of marriage were always quelled, assuming the Chosen One would have selected someone else more delicate to his position as a life-long mate, certainly not a former Death Eater._

_We have an insider look from a family friend and our top relationship experts to help our readers gather the most from these events and learn the probable outcome of this union._

_For more information, please refer to page six..._

Harry sighed and set down the paper. Having their relationship dissected by experts, Draco could handle, being called a former Death Eater was about as common and unsurprising as the bloody sun, but "Harry and Draco?"  
>Draco would not be pleased.<p> 


End file.
